Unleashed
by Demon Children
Summary: AU Chrno is a Devil owned by a Mafia and force to wear a dog collar and battle in dog fights against other demons and devils until his collar comes off giving him the chance to escape into city. full sum inside
1. Battles and Trouble

Unleashed

Summary: (A/U) Chrno is a Devil owned by a Mafia and force to wear a dog collar around his neck and battle in dog fights against other demons and devils until his collar comes off giving him the chance to escape into city.

Full summary: (A/U) Chrno is a Devil owned by a Mafia and force to wear a dog collar around his neck and battle in dog fights against other demons and devils until the daughter of his owner name Mary Magdalene sets him free giving him the chance to escape and hide in New York only to come across a spunky 16 year old female name Rosette and her brother Joshua and their pals, but things get a bit more complicated when Chrno is torn between affection for the two women and when old friends or foes show up to retrieve him.

Disclaimer: The Demon Children dont own CHRNO (CHRONO) CRUSADE or SAKYOU FROM YU YU HAKUSHO. Just the twins and the blue dragon name "Twitch". Their lovable cousin, Yoko owns Ash Octavius.

Action/Adventure/Romance/Humor/Drama/Horror

Time line: 2005

Location:

New York, Amsterdam, Japan, San Francisco

Age:

Chrno: over 200

Aion: over 200

Rizel: over 200

Sheder: over 200

Jenai: over 200

Viede: over 200

Mary Magdalene: 19

Rosette Christopher: 16

Joshua Christopher: 14

Azmaria Hendric: 12

Satella: 19

Sakkyou Magdalene: 42

Ash Octavius: 19

Aiden: a year old but looks like a 10 year old

Kylik: a year old but looks like a 10 year old

Zerriah: over 500

Twitch: about 300

A/N: None of us have really seen the movie "Unleash" but we do love the preview of it! Also Chrno's clothes are the ones he wore when he was in Magdalene's tomb.

WARNINGS: Strong violence, blood, nudity, language and sexual content and lemon?

* * *

(July 7, 2005)

**Brooklyn Warehouse**

The roaring of the crown reached his ears. He could pratically taste the excitement, the sweat, and the adrenaline that crowd was producing.

His heart hammer against his ribcage as he sat on the metal bench in the dark room. Chains slightly rattle as it moved on the ground. He heared somebody talking in the megaphone, getting the crowd even more riled up. The door to his right open.

A young man stood there with long black hair an a scar over his left blue eye. He smiled seeing his "dog" sitting there like a good slave.

"Chrno."

The boy sitting on the bench stood up, his purple hair growing longer after it was coiled up around him. The man nodded pleased and looked at the gaurd at the door, letting him know they were ready.

The door cranked open letting the sights and sounds flood in. The man moved forward and the boy followed after being unchained into the arena. A demon-human stood on the other side with a spiky collar around it's thick neck, snarling.

The purple hair boy stood there red eyes staring as his face was expressionless. The man stood up behind him and snapped the collar off.

"Sic 'im Chrno."

Chrno eyes sparked red and tok off, the brown tatter cloak he wore flying in the air.

The crowd went wild as the other Demon took a swipe at Chrno, but the boy dodge it and swung his legs knocking his opponenet flat against teh wall.

The black hair man grin in satiesfaction and looked at a youbg blonde next to him. "Tell them to release the Seal." The blonde hestitated. "Now Magdalene, unless you want to feel the caress of Chrno's claws." He growled.

Mary wince and quickly took off to the otherside of the room where a butler stood there with a young brunette chained up by the neckcollar. Around her thin neck hung a gold pocket watch.

The butler saw Mary appoarch then look at the panting brunette next to him and pull the chain, causing her to wince. "Release the seal." He commanded.

Teh girl whimper and raised weak, shaky hands to unseal the watch. "Hurry up, you silly girl." He demanded again, yanking the chain roughly.

"Puh-please sir! I-I don't want too." She whimpered helplessly. "I don't awnt to have the rest of my Soul taken away by him! Please sir!" The butler growled.

Mary watched helplessly as she watch the butler whip the girl with the chain. She couldn't bring herself to stop the beating or to cover her ears to block out hte screaming only tears streaming down from her eyes.

The pale brunette laid on the ground, blood oozing from her new and old wounds. The butler yank the girl up by her hair, causing her to scream. "Shut up you incompetent fool!" He shouted, smacking her. "Now release the damn seal!" This time the brunette did release it to let it take whatever life she had and gladly welcome death as the Pocket Watch ticked away her last breath.

Mary heard the crowd roared in excitment announced Chrno had return to his Devil form. Slowly the blonde turned away from dying brunette and back to her Lord's side.

She caught a glimpse of an older Chrno shredding the demon with his clawas and tail blade then smashed it to the groundd. The crowd roared in glee.

_Pigs_ She thought standing next to the black hair man again.

"So it seems that we need to find Chrno another Contractor, hm?" He asked. Mary nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She watch Chrno kill the demon and win the match.

He stood there panting heavily and covered in blood from both his and the demons. The crowd errupted into a n applause, whistling, and shouting.

"Huh, look at that." The black hair man said, looking quite surprised. "I won again." Mary nodded and stayed where she was as the man turned to leave. "Oh Mary, be a good dear and collect the money." The blonde nodded again. He smiled. "Good girl. I'll see you at dinner." He walked off to retrieve Chrno.

Mary stood there hands on the rail looking down at Chrno, who sense her gaze and look up.

Gold eyes locked ont sky blue ones.

* * *

(4:16 p.m.)

"YOU DID WHAT! ROSETTE! YOU BOOB!"

A 16 year old blonde female laid on the gound with swirly eyes as she was dressed in a blue tank-top and jeans.

A almost look alike only being a pale blonde male with pale white skin, groan. "Rosette... Professor Kate is giong to kiiiilll usss..."

"It-it wasn't my fault!" The other blonde whimper. "It always, always comes out like this!" She said, sitting up.

Her younger brother groan, knowing his older sibling had a thing of destroying things. "I'll take the blame, but she'll still know it was still you." Rosette groan. "Who knows, she'll probably send us back to Satella again."

The air suddenly grew cold. "I despise that woman." Rosette said coldy. Joshua grin.

"Well, if you despise her so much you sure love to get in trouble just to see her." Rosette let out a deep growl, but it was cut short when a very loud and pissed vioce shouted her name and shook the whole school.

"**ROSSSSSSEEEETTTTTEEEEE CHRRRRRIIIIISSSSSTTTOOOPPPHHHHEEEERRRRR!"**

Rosette's blood ran cold. "Crap! She found out to early!"

Joshua looked panic strict. "What should we do?"

"Running would be a good idea." The two scrambled up and took off as the whole school shook to the crazy stomping of Pr.Kate

A young girl with long lavender-white hair tied in the middle by a red ribbon dressed in a long purple shirt and white pants was pushing the laundry cart, humming to herself. She spotted Rosette and Joshua running towards her and smile. "Hello Rosette! Hello Joshu-uuuuuuu--AAAAAAAA!" The girl shouted as Rosette pushed her into the laundry bin and jumped in after.

"Ro-Rosette?" Azmaria began but squeak as Joshua began to push the cart.

"Joshua!" Shouted Rosette in fright. The boy jumped in as the cart took off. He sat i the back with Azmaria in front of him and Rosette in front of her.

"ROOOSSSEEETTEEEEEEE!" A creepy vioce shouted. Rosette could have sworn the lights began to flicker.

"Push faster!" She demanded.

"With what?" Joshua demanded back.

"I don't know!" Rosette shouted. "Anything!"

"Rosette!" Azmaria suddenly shouted, pulling the blonde's shirt. Rosette blinked and look to see what her friend was pointing at. Joshua and he face pale as they saw their get-away was about to hit the stairs and they were on the 5th floor of the St. Mary School.

"HIT THE BRAKES!" Screamed Rosette.

"Okay! Oh wait..." Joshua said with sarcasm. "THERE ARE NO BLOODY BRAKES YA MORON! We're in a laundry bin full of clothes for Pete's Sake!"

Before Rosette could shout back the three screamed as they tiped down the stairs, clothes they weren't sitting on flew into the air and drapped over the steps or rails.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The three kids screams as their cart turned the corner and down the 3rd flight of stairs.

Joshua grp the back of the cart as Rosette and Azmaria clinged to each other for dear life.

"Someone stop the ride! I WANNA GET OFF!" Shouted Rosette.

"You and me both sister!" Joshua shouted back then screamed as their car took to the air of the last few steps of the last floor. "OOHH SHIT!" He shouted then grimace as the cart hit the tile floor. They sighed in relief but notice they were still going on.

"Oh come on!" Rosette screamed. "You've got to be shitting me!"

"Rosette!" Shouted Azmaria, horrorfied.

"What?" The female blonde demanded then screamed as their cart was heading towards the closed double doors of their school and the cart was no where near slowing down in speed.

"JOSHUA!" Rosette cried out. "DO SOMETHING!"

"Like what?"

"Use your powers or something!"

"I heal people Rosette! HEAL! I'M NOT TELEKINETIC!"

"WE'RE GOING TO DIEEEE!"

By some miracle the doors open and the three sighed in relief then gasp to see it was Professor Remington that open the doors.

"LOOK OUT!" They all shouted. Pr. Remington didn't need to be told at all as he jumped to the side and let an out of control laundry cart zoom by. He moved to the entrance of the doors and sweatdrop.

_Ah, Rosette. See you're in trouble again._ He thought with dread.

"_Ewan!_" A hissing voice hissed. "_You let them get away!"_

Pr. Remington turned to see a gold-glwoing eye black hair teacher. He smiled. "Ah, Professor Kate! Good to see you!"

_"You let them escape Ewan!"_ Pr. Kate hissed.

Pr. Remington sweatdrop. "Oh yes. Um, Pr. Kate, your eyes are glowing gold again."

"Doesn't this thing run out of juice yet?" Shouted Rosette.

"I want to get off!" Azmaria whimpered as Joshua was tying up clothes together to throw it at something to stop them.

A young girl about 4'7" walked across their way, blood red hair up to barely pass the shoulder blades dress in a large sleeve blue garment with a large shirt collar and black pants and black sleeves in which they where triangular at her hands with a large silver circle on both of them.

Azmaria's ruby eyes widen. "Aiden! Look out!"

The blood redhead blink and look up from her book with violet eyes to see the laundry car heading her way. Her eyes widen. "Oh shi-" Aiden grimace as she flung into the car as it impacted her. Azmaria squeaked as the girl fell on her in a not so innocent position. As Aiden was leaned against Rosette's back, the lavendar-white hair girl was in between her legs.

The young girl went red as Joshua groan. "Guys! This isn't the time to be doing lesbian stuff!" He whine.

Aiden frown and righted herself up as Rosette reached over and grab her brother's shirt. "I thought I made you throw out those porn things, you perv!" She growled. Joshua grin.

"Look! Can someone tell me why you three are in this runaway laundry cart?" Aiden demanded then saw the so said cart heading out the courtyard and straight for traffic. "You've got to be shi-"

"Rosette did something destructive as always, but it just so happens to be Pr. Kate property. Now that woman going to be out for our blood!"

"And what exactly did Rosette do?" Aiden demanded. Rosette leaned over and whispered it in her small pointy ears.

Violet eyes widen.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Shouted Aiden causing Azmaria to flinch. "HAVE YOU GONE MAD?"

"It was an accident! I swear!" The blonde cried out. Azmaria looked confused until Aiden explain what she did. Her face redden.

"Rosette!" The girl said horrorfied.

"Look! If we're done gossiping about that problem can we please focus on HOW TO STOP THIS PROBLEM!"

"Why didn't you just jump out?" Suggested Aiden.

Rosette gave her a crazy look. "Are _you_ mad?"

An idea popped in Joshua's head. "Aiden! You can stop it!"

"Huh? How?"

"Well... your wings!"

Aiden gave him an incredulous look. Rosette caught on. "Yeah! Please Aiden!" She spotted the oncoming traffic. "Unless you want to be a flat pancake?" The young redhead sighed.

"You know I'm not supposed too." She began, but the three cut her off.

"PLEASE AIDEN!" They shouted.

"This is a do or die situation!" Shouted Rosette. Aiden sighed but smile.

"Fine, I'm only doing it because you three are family." The redhead jumped up. Red hair to black with blue edges. Violet eye to blood red. Stitch like tattoo markings appear on the forehead and down her right cheek and over the bridge of her nose and down her left cheek. Clothing changed into a strange uniform as three purple marking appear on her forhead with the tattoo in between, creating an upside triangle with connected.

Aiden caught the back edge of the car and purplish-black wings flared open catching the air. It slowed dowbn the cart to a stop.

Rosette quickly jumped out and kiss the ground. "Lets never do that again." She murmured into the ground. Joshua help Azmaria out as the Devil hatchling, Aiden, landed next to them and quickly shifted back into her human form.

"I SEE YOU ROSETTE CHRISTOPHER!" An angry and creepy voice shouted. The group grimace.

"Man, when she's determine, she's **determine**." Joshua said hen blink as he heard keys jingling. He turned to see his older sister holding up car keys.

"I rememeber to take them with me this time!" Rosette gleed then took off. "I'm driving!" The other three turned green.

"I think I like riding the laundry cart of doom." Aiden said feeling sick to her stomach. "At least it was much safer."

They suddenly felt the air grow cold and tense and turned to see a large dust cloud of Pr. Kate heading towards them at full speed. Joshua and Aiden's eyes almost popped out.

"RO-ROSETTE! WAIT FOR US!" They shouted running to the other blondes' vehicle.

Rosette stepped on the gas of her Suburban just when Azmaria barely shut her door and took off for the street beofre Pr. Kate could reach them. Of course, Pr. Kate did make an attempt to run after the truck, but only to get as far as the end of the block as the truck turned onto another street.

Joshua and Azmaria held onto the handles on their side as Aiden held onto the dashboard in front of her while Rosette dodges cars and truck left and right.

"Ro-Rosette! You can slow down now! I think we lost her... SLOW DOWN BEFORE WE GET INTO EVEN MORE TROUBLE!" Aiden shouted.

A police siren went off.

Azmaria squeaked, Joshua went even more pale and Aiden bangs her head against the dashboard.

"I hate my life..."


	2. And then Some More

Unleashed

Summary: (A/U) Chrno is a Devil owned by a Mafia and force to wear a dog collar around his neck and battle in dog fights against other demons and devils until his collar comes off giving him the chance to escape into city.

Full summary: (A/U) Chrno is a Devil owned by a Mafia and force to wear a dog collar around his neck and battle in dog fights against other demons and devils until the daughter of his owner name Mary Magdalene sets him free giving him the chance to escape and hide in New York only to come across a spunky 16 year old female name Rosette and her brother Joshua and their pals, but things get a bit more complicated when Chrno is torn between affection for the two women and when old friends or foes show up to retrieve him.

Disclaimer: The Demon Children dont own CHRNO (CHRONO) CRUSADE or SAKYOU FROM YU YU HAKUSHO. Just the twins and the blue dragon name "Twitch". Their lovable cousin, Yoko owns Ash Octavius.

Action/Adventure/Romance/Humor/Drama/Horror

Time line: 2005

Location: New York, Amsterdam, Japan, San Francisco

Age:

Chrno: over 200

Aion: over 200

Rizelle: over 200

Shader: over 200

Jenai: over 200

Viede: over 200

Mary Magdalene: 19

Rosette Christopher: 16

Joshua Christopher: 15

Azmaria Hendric: 12

Satella: 19

Sakkyou Magdalene: 42

Ash Octavius: 19

Aiden: a year old but looks like a 10 years old

Kylik: a year old but looks like a 10 years old

Zerriah: over 500

Twitch: about 300

**Italian Picken Mafia Family**

Lianne Pickens: 25

Eddy Z: 47 (exboyfriend)

Sheen: 11 (Lianne's son)

Ms. Mary: 50 (friend of Lianna and protecter)

Jesse: 20

A/N: "Nymph" is Aiden's baby name for Rosette when she was just a eggling.

WARNINGS: Strong violence, blood, nudity, language and sexual content and lemon?

* * *

(July 10, 1:01 p.m)

**Magdalene Mansion**

Mary stir the stew as the other cooks and maids rushed back and forth for tonights bounquiet. She rasied the spoon to her lips to make sure the stew's taste was okay. Smiling, she grab the bowel set out and pour some of the beef stew into it and set it on a tray with some buns and fruits and a glass of milk. The young blonde picked it up and made her way to the base floor.

Chrno was laying on the small dirtied bed there in hnis room, attempting to sleep bit knowing Sakkyou was out right now finding some young girl for him to make a contract with. He cringe felling sorry for the brunette he killed not to long ago. If he only had his horns...

Sighing, Chrno moved onto his back hands behind his head as he wore his tatter brown cloak. He had been with the Magdalane Mafia family for almost 150 years, serving as their damn fighting dog. The reason for the loss of his horns were that he was sent to slaughter a rival of the Magdalene family 137 years ago and lost control to the blood lost and ended slaughtering those that he worked for.

A door sliding open pulled Chrno out of his thoughts and sat up. He saw a long blonde hair female come do the stairs. It was Mary Magdalene, Sakkyou's only child.

"You shouldn' be here." Growled Chrno, laying back down. "Your Father will be upset." There was no kindness in his voice. It sent shivers down Mary's back.

The 19 year said nothing, but continue down the steps until she hit the last one and walked to set the tray on Chrno's table near his bed. "He's out at the moment," Mary said lowly. "Besides, it's not that he knows I go and visit you time to time." Chrno said nothing. "I mean he caught here the first time when I was seven."

The Devil open up one blood red eye to see the young adult standing next to his bed. He had watch this pale beauty grow up into the woman she was now, but he didn't get attach. He knew she could never be his, but Mary saw differently of course.

"Chrno..."

Chrno open up his other eye and watch in startlement as Mary suddenly kneeled down next to him and press soft lips to his headband around his forehead. They had a very odd yet what seemed to be a romantic relationship.

"Magdalene..." Chrno began to feel his heart hammer against his chest.

"I'm going to set you free one day." Whispered Mary into his ears. A shiver went down the Devil's back. "I'm going to get that collar off and set you free." Warm tears slide down her cheeks.

Chrno didn't know what to do since he hardly had contact with anyone, but slowly, he put his arms around her and held Mary to him.

* * *

(1:05 p.m)

**WolfWood Apartment**

"Rosette, this is the second time you've ditch school!" A scolding Aiden shouted. "First Friday then Saturday school!" Rosette just tip back in her chair, listening to the music blaring through her headphones.

"Rosette! ROSETTE!"

No response.

Aiden growled and threw up her hands into the air. "I give up!" She muttered about to stalk out of the room. A blue small dragon smaller then a football with a very long tail, slit open an orange eye as he laid on Rosette's bed.

"Purrr?"

Rosette took off one of the headphones. "Say something, Twitch?" She asked.

Aiden banged her head against the doorframe. "I. Hate. You."

The 16 year old blonde blinked. "What's up with you?" She asked, dropping her chair back on all fours and stood up. This time, Rosette wore faded black jean shorts and a dark blue hooded jacket with the sleeves cut short as her blonde hair was gather in a small pony tail. Rosette stuck her hands into the pouch in the front of her jacket.

"Rosette, you've skipped school for two days!"

"No I haven't," Rosette reached into her pack and drew out a sandwich. "I'm not skipping school, just the classes I have for Pr. Kate."

Aiden gave a deadpan look. "You don't even have her! She's the bloody principle!"

Rosette blink as she swallow the piece of sandwich she had in her mouth. "Oh! I thought I did have her for the whole day." She smiled teasingly at the blood redhead. "Must've slip my mind."

The young Devil growled. "Dammit Nymph! I can't keep telling Pr. Kate why you're not showing up for class! You know that woman hates me because I'm... I'm-"

"A Devil hatchling?" Rosette finished. Aiden nodded her head.

"And this IS a Catholic School hence the name St. Mary CATHOLIC school. Devils, demons, any kind of appiraition are not exactly welcome in any kind of religion or religion related schools." Twitch looked at the human form of the Devil and walked over and bumped his sleek snout against her aim.

The hatchling smiled and scratched his eye ridge, making the blue dragon purr. Rosette smiled then turned to grab her truck keys and cell phone.

"Well, Pr. Kate may not like you, but she can't do anything about it since it was Joshua, Azmaria and I who found you and pratically raised you." She suddenly rubbed her right breast through her clothing. "Still can't believe I actually nursed a Devil hatchling from my breasts not too long ago."

"It was only a year ago!" Aiden reminded, her face slightly getting red.

Rosette shrugged. "A year ago and you look like a ten year old already and not to mention most 15 year olds at the time are trying to find dates for the dance, not nurse Devil babies." Aiden's face went a bit more red.

"You didn't have to," She muttered. "I still would've grown up just on cow milk, not as fast, but still..."

Rosette's grin widen and hugged her little hatchling to her, pulling on her small pointy ears. "Your so cute! that's why we kept you!"

"Gee, thanks allot." Aiden mumbled. Rosette released her and grabbed her pack as Twitch climbed ontop of Aiden's head.

""Just cover for me this whole week." Said Rosette. "I told my boss I was able to work full time that week."

"Fine," Grumbled Aiden. "The least I can do after what you've done for me." The blonde's grin return and pulled the blood redhead into another brace, tickling behind her small pointy ears.

"I wuv you!" She giggled.

Aiden went red on the face as Twitch jumped off her head. "S-Stop that Nymph!"

* * *

(4: 01 p.m)

Chrno looked up at the ceiling to hear people laughing, talking and so on. It told him the bounquiet had began. He look down at the sleeping blonde next to him and felt his body get warm.

Every since he been the Magdalene's property, Chrno never had anyone care from him until Sakkyou had married Mary's mother, bringing the so said sleeping blonde next to him, into this lonely life. At first, he though the girl was just curious to see the "Family's" dog, and understood right away he wasn't really human especially after seeing him fight for the first time. All the blood shed and body parts being ripped apart as red, warm, metallic-tasting blood splatter all over him. Chrno wasn't planning on seeing her at all later on in life, but was taken by surprise as she came the next day with some treats. It was then he develope an awkard relation ship with this human girl, telling her stories of what he heard ebfore he was subdue and force to be the Magdalene Mafia's dog.

Mary stirred and slowly open pale blue eyes and look up to see Chrno hadn't moved from his spot next to her. She blinked and smiled as she cuddled closer.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked.

"At least a good 3 hours." Chrno replied. "Your party has started.

Mary blink and listen carefully to hears many voices upstairs. She sighed and buried her face into the Devil's brown poncho. "Has Sakkyou come home yet?"

Chrno shook his head. "I haven't heard him yet." He cocked his head. "Why?"

"Just wondering." Mary said and strecht her hands and suddenly tackle a startle Chrno, pinning his small 12 year old-like body to the bed, underneath hers.

"Ma-Magd-" Mary put a finger to his lips.

"Ssshhh..." She held him to her as she buried her face into the crook of his neck. Chrno blinked, very confused and before he could move to hold her, Mary jumped off him and said a quick "i'll be back" before running up the stairs. He watch her disappear and heard the door open and closed and sighed before covering his face.

Chrno never did understand human females... acutally there was allot he didn't understand, but human females where the top ones.

Mary closed the second door behind her, which was a stainless steel one for extra protection and locked it with the security card before taking a deep breath to calm her beating heart. She meant to leave earlier, but being with Chrno was comforting and he made her feel safe and warm. She walked out of the white windowless room and closed the oak doors behind her and nodded to the two gaurds standing outside there and made her way into the lively crowd.

Mary greeted the guest at her Father's part and asked where the host was. "Taking care of some business." Mary would reply everytime they asked her as she made her way up the stairs and too her Father's study room.

Reaching double oak doors, Mary stuck her hands into her pockets and pulled out a skeleton key and slid it onto the lock and turned it. She quietly closed the door behind her and headed for the desk and use the same skeleton key to ope the drawer on the left side. She pulled it open and saw a card key and the poket watch. Quickly she took the card key and stuck it into her pocket then the watch, carefully wrapping it up in a hankercheif and put it in her other pocket. She closed the drawer and locked it and stood up. Mary spotted a gold frame picture of a woman dress in a white wedding dress with very long black hair with the kindness smile anyone ever saw.

"Mama..." Mary whispered, stroking the woman's time frozen face with a finger. She bit her bottom lip and squeezed her eyes shut, remembering she told her mother she promise to free Chrno one day.

Mary race down the room and down the steps, determin to keep her promise to Chrno.

* * *

Chrno had just fall asleep only to be jolted awake hearing someone running down the stairs, breathing hard. He stood up to see it was Mary and felt his heart begin to pound.

"Magdalene? What's wrong? What is it?" He rushed towards her.

Mary just stop and tried to catch her breath. She uncovered the pocket watch and look up at Chrno. The Devil look up to meet her eyes and saw something in them, something...

"No.." He shook his head. Mary bit her lip.

"But Chrno-"

"Geez Magdalene! Didn't you see what happen those girls force to make a contract with me?" He grabbed her by the shoulders, despite their tall differences. "Are you stupid? Do you want the rush into death quickly?"

Mary felt hot tears come on. "I want to help you Chrno. I want to set you free." Her voice quivered.

Chrno hung his head and felt the blondes right arm move to the back of his neck before he heard a soft click.

His collar fell to the ground. He was unleashed.

Chrno stared at it and slowly raised his hands to rub his neck. He was free, the collar was off! He look up at Mary to see she was smiling and held up the pocket watch.

"Please?"

Chrno shook his head. "No."

The blonde suddenly took Chrno's hand and place it where her heart laid beating. Startle, Chrno look back up at the girl.

"Please Chrno, I'm willingly to share my life with you, to give you the power that you need to escape and surivive as you look for your horns. I know you barely have any energy left and you won't live very long without a Contractor." She gently took Chrno's face into her hands and bent her own face, bringing it closer to Chrno's; their lips were inches apart.

Chrno felt shivers go down his spine. "Ma-"

Mary's body suddenly impacted hard against his as a gun fire rang out. Chrno's eyes widen as he studied the girl against him, placing his hands on her back only to feel they were wet. Slowly, he felt lifted one of his hands to see it was wet with red.

"**MAGDALENE!**"

Chrno kneeled as he held the body to him, feeling his gut twisted painfully and his anger rise. Eyes sparking red, Chrno gave a low growl and look up to see one of the butlers standing at the stairs, trying to reload the rifle.

Energy crackle around the pissed Devil as Mary's body laid at his feet. He grabbed the pocket watch and used his very little enegry to transform.

The butler look up to hear flapping of wings and screamed. Blood splashed on the wall as a head rolled to the bottom of the stairs, a horrorfied look forever printed on his face.

The people there at the party began to scream and panic as a full grown Devil crashed into the place, with one of the head of the gaurds in his hands. He growled mencaling and flung it at a nearby window, shattering it. He looked around for an opening to escape and used his tail-bone whip to slash at anyone that was in his way.

Chrno spotted the entrance and headed for it, but stopped as lower ranking Demons stood in his way. Growling, he headed straight for them. Heads flew and arms were ripped as red hot blood splashed on the walls and grounds, making it slippery to run on. Some of the demon's blood splashed on nearby humans, causing them to go hysteric as they felt the warmth of the red liquid upon their skin, burning into it like a hot rod.

The violet hair Devil burst through the door, nearly ripping them off the hinges. The pocket watch around his neck swayed, catching the light from the porch lights.

People that were outside, chattering began to scream and run as they saw a grown Chrno almost covered in blood as his hands were dyed in it. He grinned, tasting the fear from the humans, but the image of Mary's dead body flashed in his head. Chrno growled, maybe he should have made a contract with her, then maybe...

_No!_ Chrno shook his head. _She would have suffered far more worst then anything else! That's one thing I don't want her to go through..._ His wings flared open and took to the evening sky. He needed to get far from here though he knew Sakkyou wasn't just going to let him go just like that.

* * *

(4:59 p.m)

**Blazefyre Cafe**

"Hello! Coming through!"

A blonde made her way around a couple, dressed in a white dress shirt with a red ribbon tied around her neck collar with a wide black corsette like wasit band around her waist and a red skrt with a white apron tied around the front and a white lacey garter around her right thigh as she wore white knee high socks and black glossy shoes and a french maid tiarra on her head with two white fuzzy wrist bands around her wrists.

"'Scuse me!" She dodged a couple of more kids, lifting the tray she was carrying, higher and continue to her destination.

Joshua grin, enjoying his sister trying to dodge people while CARRYING a tray. Azmaria squeaked and grimace everytime she thought Rosette might drop it.

"You think she would have been fired from this job since she so clumsy and destructive." Joshua said, biting into his hamburger. A tray slammed down on their table, causing him, Azmaria and Aiden to jump in their seat.

"What did you say?" Rosette growled, eyes oddly glowing gold. Before Joshua could say anything, the older blonde was giving him a noogie.

"Owowowowowowowowowwwwww!" Joshua shouted as Rosette kept it up.

Aiden sweatdrop as Twitch's blue head popped out of her messanger bag and stole a couple of french fries from her plate before slinking back in.

Rosette stopped her attack as Joshua began to have a coughing fit. "Look what you made me do!" She growled, rubbing her brother's back to ease his fit,

"Hey Rosette!" Another blonde shouted. "Here's that order for table 12!"

"Be right there, Mary!" Rosette shouted gently patting Joshua's back as his coughing eased down. "Okay look, I get off at 10 p.m. because I help out with the cleaning and stuff, think you guys can hang and wait until then? If you do, I'll bring you some ice cream."

Aiden and Azmaria's face glowed in excitment. "Ice cream!" They shouted in union. Joshua rolled his eyes.

"Make mine a rocky road." He said. This time, Rosette rolled her eyes.

"Choclate chip cookie dough!" The two girls said in union again.

"Rosette! DING DING!"

"I'm comin!" Shouted the older blonde then look back at her group. "I'll come by the next round, but in the mean time eat all of your food." She scolded, then spotted Twitch dragging a piece of Joshua's hamburger across the table, slinking back into Aiden's pack.

Rosette sweatdrop. _That dragon's got a bigger stomach then me._ She thought then said out loud: "Aiden, try to keep Twitch out of sight, okay?" Aiden nodded.

"ROSETTE!"

**DINGDINGDING!**

"Aw! Put a pipe in it, would you?" Rosette growled, taking off.

The three kids grinned at each other. Twitch on the other hand had gulf down the huge piece of meat and began to hiccup after eating it to fast.

"You stoopid head." Aiden growled.

* * *

(9: 31 p.m)

The cafe's customers began to dwindle as the people began to go home.

Joshua was running low on coins from playing the juke box they had there as Azmaria and Aiden were slightly poop from dancing. Their ice cream bowels laid empty at their seat.

Rosette and and a brunette name Claire, went around clearing the tables. Mary and Anna went around washing them down as three other girls were sweeping up.

"Hey Rosette!" A 29 year old African-American with a small afro name Terri, the assistant manager pf Blazefyre Cafe, shouted for the blonde. "Can you please take out the trash?"

"You want fries with that?" Rosette asked, putting her rag away.

Terri grinned. "No, but I want that $20 you still owe me." Rosette snorted and grab the trash bags and moved through the kitchen to get to the dumpster in the back.

"Hey Rosette sweety!" Shouted Lily. "I packed you some food for tomorrow okay? Don't forget to take it home!"

Rosette nodded. "Thanks Lily."

"No prob, buttercup!" The blonde smiled and reach the back door and began to turn the knob until someone else called her.

"Yo Rosette!" A spiky brown hair 25 year old male called out. "Didja give Joshua his meds yet?" The blonde shook her head. "I'll give it to him then."

"Thanks Andrew." Rosette said finally lugging the trash out. "Ungh! Arrrrggghh!" She panted as she ehaved the trash up and flinging it into the dumpster with all her might then shut the lid with a heavy sigh. "I hate trash duty." She grumble, cracking her back slighly as she bent it backwards.

Rosette began to head back inside only to see something slightly move on the other side of the dumpster near the opening of the alley. She blinked and squinch her eyes to get a better view in the dark and saw an unsual lump.

"Someone there?" Asked Rosette, walking towards it, not even thinking twice about it being some homeless guy, some drunk or a dead body. "Hello?" She head a slight groan then a ragged breathing.

"S-Stay away!" A voice said.

Rosette didn't even listen and continue to walk towards it and saw a young boy about Azmaria's age in a brown poncho with a red headband around his forehead with a pretty pocket watch hanging around his neck and purple hair spread around him. The boy himself looked very ill and very tired as well as being dirty.

"Hey, are you okay?" Rosette kneeled to the boy only to see his ears were small and pointy and eyes blood red. Her heart skipped a beat. _Another Devil hatchling?_ She thought then shook her head. "Hello?"

The boy groan again, sound a bit in pain as he tried to stand up. "Take it easy." Rosette advised, helping him stand up. She gasped as the dark hair boy grabbed her arm firmly with very unsual strenght for someone his age.

His red eyes seemed out of focus as he looked at her. "Running out...of...power. Used too... much..." Rosette started as the boy fell against her chest, past out.

Rosette's face went slightly red as she held back her urge to whack his boy on the head. _Lord have mercy on me._


End file.
